Thoughts of a Bug Lover
by Tsukichan-san
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with, It takes place right after Link visits the Geurdo Desert. Pairings LinkAgitha I know it is very strange but It is really good! R&R please.


Tsuki: Well I was playing Twilight Princess and I fell in love with Agitha, but there aren't very many fan fics, If there are any at all, about her. So this kinda popped into my head. So I hope you like it. And another note, if you are reading my other story, I am happy to tell you that I will continue writing it, as long as people review.

Oh yeah this whole story will be told from Agitha's point of view, and there aren't any major spoilers.

Thoughts of a Bug Lover 

I sat in my house where I usually stand and wait for him to bring my friends for my ball. I played with a pill bugs rolling it back and forth on the grass like ground. I don't know why he keeps bringing them to me, no one else does. They always say the will but no one ever does. But, for some reason he always comes back after a few days with a new friend. As I sit there I still wonder if he will bring back someone for me or if he'll just stop coming all together.

I give him Rupees or a larger wallet every time he comes hoping he'll come back if I do. I looked around, only one bug left until I have all of them. Then I can have my ball, I wonder if he'll come to my ball. I hope so, right now I'm the only one who does not have a partner.

I wonder if he'll come back after he brings the last guest; if he'll come and see me. He's very handsome, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular figure. Who am I kidding, why would he like someone like me, I'm short, blonde hair, brown eyes, and no figure what so ever. He's gorgeous, and I'm… well, awkward, I'm not interested in things normal girls are and I dress like I'm younger than I really am. And, besides, he probably has a line of beautiful girls waiting for him, why he even spares me the time of day is a wonder.

I looked up to see two small fireflies circling around my head. He had brought them to me not too long ago. He laughed when I got so excited seeing it. I had never actually seen one in person before. He had said there were many where he found these two, but they weren't the easiest thing to catch.

A lonely female dayfly landed on some flowers I had picked earlier today. We are a lot alike, we're both waiting for someone, she's waiting for her partner and I'm waiting for the boy who is bringing him to her. But, there is one big difference between us, her partner will surely take her because she is beautiful, mine will most likely not.

The door opened. I looked up to see him, the one I've been waiting for. I stood up as he walks towards me, a smile on his face that is as big as the one on mine. His cloths were falling on him strangely and were ripped in some places, he must have gone through a lot to get here. He stopped in front of me and reached into his pocket and brought out and small male dayfly. As soon as he let it go it flew straight to his partner.

I said a small poem, it makes him smile like always. I gave him and orange rupee in thanks for bringing me a pair. That was the last of them, he would no longer come back to see me. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled and took a few steps closer to him.

He turned to look at me, and smiled, "What is it?" He asked softly. He was always so kind to me.

"Would you, like to, ac-accompany me t-to my ball?" I asked quietly, I wasn't even sure he heard me. I stared at my shoes afraid to look him in the eye.

He put his hand on my shoulder, so I looked up at him. He smiled at me like usual, "I would be honored." He said and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

So we gathered all 24 golden bugs and made our way down to the south gate, hand in hand, to hold my ball in front of the fountain.

Tsuki: Yes, I know it was very short, and I don't know if she actually holds the ball in front of the fountain but I thought it would look very pretty I it was. Just a cute fluffy little one shot that I thought of.

So what did you think of it. Should I write more stuff like it?? Let me know.


End file.
